Daily Life for a Teenager
by Tailz.Headz
Summary: Drama, Angst, Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Adventure, and Humour. Gay or Strait. Friend or Foe. Rebel or Good. Sweat and Tears. High school is all about everything and nothing. Everyone and No one. Review.


_"Word" Talking to Self_

**"Word" Inner speaking**

Notices

(F/M) is Female/Male. Singular (F) Female, (M) Male.

* * *

High school has it's way of preparing the students for the outside world.

The real world.

Teenagers go through many things Heart breaks, Failure, Isolation, Bullying, Learning, Disapointment, Encouragement to flourish in education, Success, and many other things.

As well as learning who they are and where they want to be in the near future.

* * *

"Im leaving now. See you after school!" Yelled Sakura Haruno. She walked away from her small, brick layered house. It had a lovely garden with rose bushes, daffodils, and all sorts of flowers decorating the front lawn. One small garage, fits one car, and a grey cemented driveway.

Sakura Haruno was a good student. Passed classes well, listened to her parents and never had a fight in school. Bullied alot back when she was younger she maintains a happy persona. With bubblegum pink hair and vibrant emerald eyes. She had a short posture of 150.1cm and was skinny, but not annorexia skinny. Having a huge infatuation on Uchiha Sasuke, heart throb of her ex-primary school. Starting her first day in high school in grade 8.

Sakura walked through the street on the grey cement sidewalk, watching as cars drove past. Her school uniform consisted of a red pleated skirt to her knees, a white polo collared shirt and black converses, her long pink hair was down and hung near her waist.

The school she went to wasnt too big on uniform but liked to keep a clean look. As long as students stuck to the dress code they were happy. Dress code being:

A white school polo shirt(F/M)*

A pleated skirt of any colour, knee-length(F)

Casual shorts or pants(F/M)

Covered foot wear(F/M)

"First day at high school, finally graduated! Yay!" Sakura exclaimed happily to no-one in particular.

"Hey forehead you know the first sign of crazyness is talking to yourself"

Sakura turned to her left where a beautiful blonde girl stood.

"Ino-Pig" Sakura seethed through clenched teeth.

_I cant believe we use to be best friends_

**Cha she's so mean**

Ino Yamanaka. Popular girl, passed school, stood out in a crowd. Didnt argue with her parents, worked in her mothers flower shop, known as 'florists flourished flowers'. Also had a huge infatuation on Sasuke Uchiha. Rivals with Sakura Haruno.

Ino had long platinum blonde hair tyed up high with a side fringe, she had dark blue eyes, she wore the same school top as Sakura, a purple pleated skirt, and white and pink custom shoes.

"Whatever Ino-Pig. I just hope we dont have the same class" Sakura retorted.

Ino looked at her hand and examined her manicured nails.

"Same as do I Sakura" Ino said walking off.

Sakura turned the other way. Walking she came across a crossing with lights. She stopped and pressed the silver circular button. She stood waiting.

The lights signalled a green walking man. She walked on.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha wasnt a man of many words. So when he did speak people listened.

Currently he was sitting on his porch front steps. Waiting for his elder brother to get ready and leave. Having showered, dressed, eaten and ready to go. He was wearing his school top, with knee-length navy blue skater shorts and blue converses.

He had spiky black-blue hair with two side fringes, black as coal eyes, and stood about 156.2cm, and still growing. He was healthy thin and played alot of football. An A-strait student he could do no wrong. Starting his first day in grade 8.

Foot steps could be heard coming from behind the front door. Sasuke stood up and dusted himself as his older brother Itachi appeared. He nodded to acknwoldge his brothers presence.

Itachi was a tall guy, him being at least 5.75 ft. He had dark black ebony hair tied at the back with two side fringes but more lanky than Sasuke's, he being a senior did not have to wear the schools uniform, one of the many priveledges, senior being year 12.

Silently the two brothers walked out to the garage. AFter a few seconds the garage door opened itself, rolling upwards. 3 cars sat in the garage. Sparkling and shiny clean. There was a black SUV, a dark navy blue holden commodore, and a silver holden sportswagon SS. The two seated themselves in the silver car.

"One day when your sixteen Sasuke you'll have that holden commodore" Itachi said.

Sasuke merely shrugged and replied in an nonchallant sound 'Hn' his trademark.

All throughout the car ride to school it was silent. Sasuke watched with a bored expression as some students walked to school, a few trees they zoomed past.

They soon came to a stop at a red light.

Infront of them where the crossing was they saw the most unusual thing.

A girl crossing had long pink hair.

"Do you think its real?" Itachi asked.

"No" Sasuke replied.

_There's something familiar about her. Hn probably another fangirl._

"Dam i'd like to see if its real. Nice bod too"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at his perverted brother. Dont get him wrong no. Itachi wasnt perverted but he did have his moments.

The light turned green. They drove on.

* * *

Students walked around or stood in groups infront of the big school building.

Either re-acquinting or just meeting. Everyone was with someone. Except for the newcomers, who looked lost trying to look for their other friends at their first time in high school or just didnt know anyone at all.

A loud shrilling bell rang across the school grounds. Some students jumped others were silent.

"Good morning students. Welcome back old students. And Welcome to all those new students. If you could please make your way to the gymnasium and we shall start the first day at Gakure high school. Thankyou" This voice was soft and gentle, by tone you could guess it was female.

Those who knew where the gymnasium was started walking in that direction. Others followed whilst looking around at the school.

Once all the students were in the gymnasium and seated teachers walked in standing off at the sides, looking in at the school.

A man came to the stage and stood at the centre.

He was old in age, being 69, he stood around 5.35 feet, had a white beard, small black eyes with 3 line markings from the lower corners of his eyes. Wrinkly with a single mole on his left cheek. This man was known as Sarutobi, prinicpal of the high school.

"Good morning students. Just a few notices before everyone other than year 8 can move on to classes. First being please read through the school guides and rules as some have changed. The female and male showers for gym have changed to be more suitable. We will also be hosting more dances and formals this year than last-

There was a collective cheer from the students. A few punched the air, some whistled.

Sarutobi smiled at the cheers.

"Anything else I have forgotten your teachers will tell you. Have a good day. And learn lots. Everyone minus the year 8's may now leave" He finished.

Crowds of students left the gym. A fair few teachers left too.

"Welcome year 8's. To your first day of high school" Sarutobi smiled.


End file.
